The New Alien Force, Part 2 (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode starts with Kevin interrogating Hugh. After getting him to tell them where Albedo is going next (the mall), Kevin alerts Ben and Rook. Rook sends a Skype call to Max Tennyson telling him where they'll be. As they get in Ben’s car and the Proto-TRUK, the intro starts. After the intro plays, Rook and Kevin spot Fridge and Swamps outside the mall. Ben turns into Astrodactyl, and a fight breaks out. Ben then spots Negative Ultimate Big Chill fly into the building via the roof. Ben tells Rook and Kevin to deal with Albedo's actors as he transforms back and runs inside to see Negative Ultimate Rath smashing everything. Albedo changes back, and explains to Ben that he only broke into the mall to get Ben's attention so that he could finally reset his Ultimatrix. He then turns into Negative Ultimate Arctiguana and starts to freeze Ben. Ben dials Swampfire, but ends up turning into Arctiguana by accident, so he breaks out of the ice and changes to Rath, but Albedo changes into Negative Ultimate Gravattack and forces Ben to start orbiting him. As Rath is screaming about how gravity will never conquer him again, both Ben and Albedo's watches die. Ben starts talking to Albedo, and he agrees to give Ben a fair fight. Once their watches recharge, Albedo turns into Negative Ultimate Heatblast and Ben turns into Shocksquatch. The two of them fight for a bit, but Ben times out and is thrown outside. Albedo turns into Negative Ultimate Way Big and prepares to step on Ben. Ben dials Atomix for last attempt to defeat Albedo, but he turns into a new alien instead, the new alien is Overkill. After talking to himself for a bit, trying to come up with a name for his new transformation, Ben notices Albedo's foot approaching him. Ben stabs his swords into Albedo's foot and starts jumping all over him, slashing him with his swords and shooting him with his blasters every chance he gets. Albedo eventually manages to knock Ben off of him, and prepares to smash him with his right fist, but Ben stabs his swords into his hands as he times out. When he changes back, there is blood everywhere and his right hand is gone, with his wrist bleeding out. Max shows up and gives Albedo bandages for his hand before handing him over to paramedics. Max then arrests Fridge and Swamps as Ben, Rook, and Kevin; the new alien force; run off to have more adventures. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Overkill is unlocked in the Omnitrix and used for the first time. *Ultimate Heatblast debuts. *Astrodactyl, Arctiguana, Rath, and Shocksquatch make their debuts in this series. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Villains *Albedo *Fridge *Swamps *Hugh Aliens Used By Ben *Astrodactyl *Arctiguana (intended alien was Swampfire) *Rath *Shocksquatch *Overkill (intended alien was Atomix) By Albedo *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Rath *Ultimate Arctiguana *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Heatblast *Ultimate Way Big Allusions Trivia *When Ben first uses Overkill, he states that he has been saving his name for a long time, referencing how, six years prior, he shouted "Overkill" when he first turned into Chamalien in Ultimate Alien. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes